<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfair by KatrinaRice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630983">Unfair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice'>KatrinaRice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who's your Alpha? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, noMpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After four months of bottoming and another rut approaching, Erwin has had enough. His work is way more exhausting than Levi’s, his stress levels are an epitome of catastrophe, and thus, his powers are diminished – and he’s no match for his Alpha-husband when they fight over dominance in bed. That’s why this time, Erwin decides to… not play fair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who's your Alpha? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me, I’ll be right back”, says Levi, “I just need to wash my hands.”</p><p>Erwin nods, watches his husband leave their table, the Beta-waiter of the posh restaurant coming to fetch their empty starter plates. It’s their long-awaited night out, the last time out for a few days actually – because their rut is close, will probably start tonight, the tingling on his skin makes it obvious, announces it. And Erwin’s nervous.</p><p>“Would you like another glass of wine?” the waiter asks.</p><p>“Bring us the whole bottle, please,” Erwin decides without looking the man in the eyes. Because he’s too ashamed, the little vial feeling heavy in his palm, hidden underneath the table.</p><p>Nanaba’s given it to him. It’s a concoction of herbs, plants – and the essence of Omegan pheromones. A non-permitted drug for Alphas created by none other than their dear friend Hange Zoe based on an ancient recipe from Nanaba’s ancestors; ten times stronger than it once used to be due to the help of modern technology.</p><p>Erwin’s thoughts are interrupted by the waiter re-approaching their table, filling his and Levi’s glass with the wine. “Anything else to drink, Sir?” the polite young man asks with a schooled smile on his lips, after putting down the bottle.</p><p>“Not at the moment, thank you,” Erwin answers and tries to reciprocate the smile. Yet he fails. Because he’s still very nervous and hesitant and… super pissed off.</p><p>Clutching the vial he thinks of the past four months, how he lost every single one of their battles, how each time Levi was determined the victor, how the smaller Alpha beat his ass – and then pounded it, forcing his partner to knot a toy instead of his mate’s insides, the natural feeling of wasting his seed a deep cut to his strange pride, a sensation Erwin would like to omit, but which forces itself upon him by his blood.</p><p>He’s angry.</p><p>He’s frustrated.</p><p>And he knows he wouldn’t be able to win this time either. He knows Levi would once again surpass him physically. Because Erwin’s fucking tired, has been working too much since… Since the beginning of the year, probably. He’s stressed out and his power’s diminished, he’s completely worn out and exhausted. No worthy opponent for a healthy and relaxed Alpha like Levi.</p><p>And thus, he knows that the only way to win this match is… <em>to not play fair.</em></p><p>He sighs, eyes scanning his surroundings. No one’s watching and Levi’s not in sight yet. But since some time has passed already, and the other Alpha will be coming back now any second… it’s now or never.</p><p>But the blond hesitates. Because…</p><p>Because Erwin Smith always plays fair. He’s always honest. He doesn’t lie, doesn’t cheat, doesn’t double-cross anyone. Especially not his husband. Erwin’s fair. Always. But…</p><p>
  <em>But Erwin cannot take it anymore. </em>
</p><p>Thinking about having to knot a toy once again, a fucking <em>toy</em>, is almost making him feel physically sick. And it’s that anger, of something that should belong to him by natural order being taken away so brazenly, that settles the matter – and Erwin pours the drug into his husband’s wine glass.</p><p>His heart is pounding heavily in his chest as he watches the transparent liquid mix with the dark red beverage until it cannot be seen anymore.</p><p>There. It’s done.</p><p>God, it’s done.</p><p>Erwin takes a big sip of his own wine to calm his nerves. He can’t drink much more than what is in his second glass right now because he volunteered to be the driver. Of course, since it’s part of the plan, after all, and Nanaba said alcohol helps to increase and quicken the effect of the drug. So that’s exactly what Erwin’s doing: Trying to fill Levi up, so to speak, get him drunk.</p><p>Drunk, aroused and powerless.</p><p>Because that’s exactly what the drug will do to Levi in combination with the wine. It will increase his rut, his sexual desire, working like an aphrodisiac, because this is partly what it is, what the Omegan essence enhanced by modern medicine does. But simultaneously it will also lessen the Alpha’s physical strength, make his limbs nearly go limp. It will make Levi weak.</p><p>Weak, drunk, and highly aroused.</p><p>And he’s going to be begging to be fucked.</p><p>Yeah…</p><p>“Why are you looking at your plate like a freaking maniac?” Levi’s deep and slightly amused voice pulls Erwin out of his perverted thoughts as the dark-haired Alpha retakes his seat. “Cheer up. You might scare the Omegas.”</p><p>“The Omegas and Alpha-Omega-couples are seated in a different part of the restaurant, behind the divider, and you know it,” Erwin answers calmly, despite being anything <em>but</em> calm.</p><p>“You sound like an audio version of my elementary school textbooks.”</p><p>“Obviously you didn’t read them properly.”</p><p>Levi snickers, his hand reaching out for his glass, and Erwin’s heart immediately begins to hammer in his chest. “You trying to get me drunk?” the raven-haired man asks, head motioning to the bottle of wine, and then takes his first sip, looking Erwin straight in the eyes. And the bigger Alpha swallows thickly, observing his husband closely, looking for any sign that the other Alpha might have noticed the drug, might find the wine tasting funny or sour or anything, but… But Levi just snorts. “Stop staring at me like a freaking predator,” he teases him, taking another sip, putting the glass down afterwards, “you’ll get plenty of my cock when we get home. But right now, we <em>eat</em>, Erwin. Focus on the food and stop fantasizing about taking my knot.”</p><p>Erwin scoffs, shaking his head slightly, while Levi leers at him, so many emotions mixing within the blond man’s chest.</p><p>Anger, because his Alpha-pride is hurt. Lust, because his rut is so close and he really can’t stop thinking about having sex with his husband, and the mentioning of the smaller Alpha’s big dick gets Erwin riled up. And guilt – because he just drugged Levi. And that’s something he hasn’t done before. Never thought he’d do. But here they are.</p><p>And in a split second Erwin feels like knocking his husband’s glass over, in order to spill the wine and the drug, and just stop this. But then Levi just does it. Says something that gets Erwin’s blood boiling; not in a good way.</p><p>“Actually, we should be seated behind the divider as well,” the dark-haired muses, a slight, sly grin gracing his lips as he looks into Erwin’s eyes with an unabashed portion of taunting, that makes the blond just want to hit him right there and then before Levi even delivers the final, verbal blow, “taking into account how much you’ve been taking my knot, moaning like a bitch in heat, one might think you’re my Omega, darling.”</p><p>“Fucking bastard,” Erwin mutters through clenched teeth, breaking the empty vial under the table with his hand turning into a fist, the small portions of glass cutting into his hand, making the bigger Alpha flinch slightly and curse internally, while Levi simply snickers in a satisfied way, folding his arms across his hard chest, and Erwin knows he has to leave the table to clean his hand up and get rid of the little shards – without Levi noticing. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Erwin mumbles, standing up.</p><p>He hears Levi scoffing lightly, in a very dark, amused fashion. “Getting your ass ready for me already? Nice…” he comments, and that just fuels Erwin’s anger – as well as his arousal.</p><p>Because their battle has just begun. As always, in a public place. Levi’s started it with his annoying, teasing, provoking remarks.</p><p>But he has no idea what he is in for…</p><p>“If we weren’t in a restaurant, I would fucking punch you so hard right now, you cocky son of a bitch,” Erwin hums into his face, hiding his right hand, holding on to the remaining pieces of the vial, behind his back, his words causing Levi’s smirk to broaden.</p><p>“I’ll tell Kuchel how poorly you think of her,” Levi responds calmly, “bet she’ll take it nicely.”</p><p>Erwin doesn’t say anything to that, just walks away, grinning grimly. Because his smugly acting husband has no idea what’s coming – that <em>he</em> will be coming with his dick shoved into a toy instead of Erwin’s ass.</p><p>Levi’s still smirking when Erwin comes back after having cleaned up and gotten rid of the vial. “What?” Erwin snaps at him after Levi’s just been staring at him with this mocking glance that’s driving the blond insane.</p><p>“Nothing…”</p><p>Erwin clicks his tongue. “Great.”</p><p>Levi shrugs, leaning back in his chair – taking another sip of his wine, still oblivious to the drug mixed into his beverage. “Have you thought about how you want to take it tonight?” Levi then enquires calmly, with that hint of dark amusement in his tone. “My cock, that is…”</p><p>“Can we talk about something else than your cock, for god’s sake?”</p><p>“No,” Levi counters immediately with that big, smug grin on his face, “I think it’s a rather wonderful topic, and you love it, too, babe…”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. And I’m gonna take good care of it tonight when I pleasure you with one of our knotting-toys while I fuck you,” Erwin retorts, making Levi snicker again and fold his arms across chest once more.</p><p>“So confident… It makes me wanna laugh.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Levi.”</p><p>“I won’t. I’ll be talking about my cock and my knot and how I’ll be pushing you down once again the whole bloody time.”</p><p>“Then maybe we should switch our order to take-out so we can eat while we watch TV so I don’t have to listen to your pointless blabbering.”</p><p>Levi chuckles. “Yeah, maybe. But you’re a good husband who promised me a wonderful night out… So you won’t take this away from me, will you?”</p><p>Levi calling him a good husband is like a slap to the face, and a pang of guilt races through Erwin’s veins. Especially, when he watches Levi take another sip of his wine, leering at him. And Erwin sighs, and—</p><p>“You were made for taking my cock, Erwin,” Levi suddenly adds, something flashing across his eyes. Something that annoys the bigger Alpha so much, Erwin nearly reaches over the table to fucking strangle the other Alpha challenging him with his looks and words, “you love it, when I knot you.”</p><p>“Shut your disgusting mouth, darling,” Erwin murmurs, with the fakest of fake smiles stretching across his face, looking somewhat delighted just in time as the waiter approaches their table with the first of their ordered courses.</p><p>Since this is a restaurant serving lots of different small meals, they will have plenty of plates served. It’s almost like tapas. And this is what they love about this place: the variety of foods they can try due to the range and the small portions, the menu changing each month.</p><p>But when the waiter puts down the first dish onto their table, Erwin’s eyes nearly fall out. Because that’s definitely <em>not</em> what they ordered, and his stomach’s turning as he’s looking at the plate consisting of six cooked snails instead of his desired grilled salmon, and his brows furrow.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but that’s not what we asked for,” he says to the waiter who looks at him with huge Bambi-eyes as he sets down the plate.</p><p>“Oh…?” the young Beta goes, his gaze turning towards the dish. And that’s when Levi sighs. Loudly and over the top, almost exasperated. And when Erwin looks at him, this smug motherfucker is smiling at him as if Erwin was a… silly child. And that’s also the way Levi speaks to him. As if Erwin was a dumb kid. Or a senile bastard.</p><p>“Silly,” he teases him gently, putting on a show for the waiter, “we <em>did</em> order that.”</p><p>“No, we did <em>not</em>,” Erwin insists, and Levi just rolls his eyes lightly, smiling apologetically at their waiter. “Everything is fine,” he says to the Beta, “my husband has been rather forgetful lately, haven’t you, darling?” Levi turns his attention back to the bigger Alpha. “We were originally going to get the salmon, but then we changed our minds and wanted to try something different. Don’t you remember, honey-bunny?”</p><p>Rage pounds in Erwin’s chest at those blatant lies, and the way Levi addresses him, everything murmured out in a sickly-sweet way, and the blond has to swallow hard in order to suppress the indecent growl building up in his throat.</p><p>Levi’s being an asshole. It’s all part of their game. Erwin knows. And he doesn’t want to cause a scene, that’s why he gives in. He’s already feeling uncomfortable with the way the Beta-waiter is staring at him, his glance a mixture of fear and confusion. And pity. Because obviously he thinks Erwin might have some kind of mental problem, the way Levi is talking to him, calling him forgetful, smiling at him as if he suffered some form of dementia. And he just really wants to punch Levi for that.</p><p>“Thank you,” the dark-haired Alpha says to the waiter once again, smiling, and the man nods and retreats, and Erwin grimaces when he takes another look at the snails. He fucking hates them. And Levi knows. Levi, who is grinning at him obnoxiously, triumphantly.</p><p>“When did you switch our order, asshole?” Erwin asks him, making his mate chuckle.</p><p>“I didn’t, sweetheart,” he coos, and Erwin rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Drop the act,” he barks, renewing his husband’s chuckling.</p><p>“Darling… We ordered this dish. We really did.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Won’t you just have some and shut your mouth?” Levi teases sweetly, pointing at the snails, and Erwin scoffs.</p><p>And suddenly he hates the restaurant system that makes you order the food online the day before so that the kitchen can prepare accordingly. A system that is usually a matter that makes everything more comfortable, but right now it isn’t. Because obviously Levi, instead of hitting the send button after they’d agreed on their menu yesterday evening, changed their food orders. And the question now is: How many of the original dishes did Levi switch? The starters, crunchy bread with garlic butter, were correct. But what is Erwin to expect from the following servings?</p><p>The blond does not like the answer.</p><p>Because after the snails the waiter brings them roasted Brussels sprouts instead of Erwin’s beloved prawns, and after that, Erwin’s facing grilled asparagus instead of the grilled pork fillets with shallots and apple – and the blond Alpha is more than pissed off, his hands formed into fists, lips pressed tightly together, fighting so hard to keep his composure and not to go for his mate’s throat in the middle of the restaurant.</p><p>This was definitely not how he had imagined their night out.</p><p>He was supposed to have the upper hand. He was supposed to be the one provoking the smaller Alpha. He’d planned on eating from his husband’s plate, with his bare hands, which the latter detests. And now here they are, Levi smirking and grinning and telling him obnoxious things about how all these foods they are eating right now enhance the taste of his Alpha-semen and make it extra viscous, and that he cannot wait to shove his dick into Erwin’s mouth once he’s defeated the blond, making Erwin eat his precum before he’s going to stick his knot into his ass.</p><p>And Erwin, seriously fuming right now, starts wondering when – <em>the fuck</em> – the drug will finally begin to work.</p><p>“More wine?” he asks his husband as Levi finally puts down the empty glass, and when the latter looks up and into his eyes – a shiver runs down Erwin’s spine. Because… Because Levi’s gaze has suddenly changed. His eyes are slightly glassy and there is a very subtle sweep of a light pink blush across his cheeks, his mouth now slightly opened, the taunting smirk almost gone.</p><p>It’s a strange prickling that travels down Erwin’s arms, and something in his gut stirs. Because despite him being nervous, the sight of Levi right now turns him on – coupled with the prospect of the smaller, pretentious Alpha soon being reduced to a drooling heap of lust, ready for him to take whichever way he pleases.</p><p>“You need more wine,” Erwin states after having received no answer, and he fills Levi’s glass, his hand only trembling a tiny little bit as he does so, the slight chuckling of his husband calling for his attention.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> trying to get me drunk, prick,” Levi mumbles, and Erwin cannot suppress a light grin. Because Levi’s right. Partly. “So scared of losing against me again?”</p><p>“I won’t lose,” Erwin answers calmly, putting the bottle to the side, “not this time.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Levi laughs, reaching for the bottle to look at the label, and Erwin tenses up as he watches the smaller Alpha study the print, his thick, dark brows furrowing slightly.</p><p>“Already too drunk to read?” Erwin teases him, earning another Ackerman-scoff.</p><p>“I’m not a lightweight like you,” Levi spits out his reply, “…but this wine is rather getting to me tonight,” he adds – and Erwin is sent down an emotional rollercoaster ride again, feeling slightly bad.</p><p>And slightly aroused.</p><p>And happy.</p><p>And mischievous.</p><p>“It’s your favourite,” Erwin comments, shrugging, and Levi puts the bottle away.</p><p>And then it really begins. The dark-haired Alpha’s demise.</p><p>And Erwin’s.</p><p>Because after the waiter has brought another dish – fried liver instead of beef – Erwin, frowning at the food, suddenly feels Levi’s foot nudge his ankle and then travel up the inside of his leg, and when glares at his husband, the latter… giggles. The blush across his cheeks of a darker shade now, more prominent, and Erwin’s gut stirs again, as does his anxiety, making his heart beat a little faster. Because Levi’s foot, definitely only covered by a sock as the smaller Alpha must have kicked off his shoe, doesn’t stop, but moves right along the inside of his thigh, towards Erwin’s centre.</p><p>“Levi…” Erwin warns him in a hushed but harsh tone, but that only makes Levi wiggle his brows in a gross way – and then the smaller Alpha shoves his foot against Erwin’s crotch, making the bigger man flinch slightly, well too aware of the other people around him. “Levi!” he hisses and grabs his husband’s ankle, as the dark-haired begins to stroke Erwin’s hardening length with his toes. “Stop it,” Erwin warns him – but he cannot get himself to actually push Levi’s foot away.</p><p>Because it feels so <em>good</em> against his dick. And…</p><p>And usually Levi would never touch him like that in public. Tease him, yes, provoke him, yes, make him angry and fuming, and get him wickedly aroused by words and glances, yes – but Levi would never actually <em>touch</em> him. Not in this way, not that intimately. And having his husband and mate acting like that, so unlike himself, losing a tad of his usual composure and giving into his building lust, that Erwin also feels thanks to their connection, is… It’s somewhat intoxicating and exciting.</p><p>And Erwin’s just <em>really</em> horny because of his approaching rut, grateful for any rub to his dick. That’s why he can’t do anything about it, just lets Levi proceed, the smaller Alpha’s eyes turning even more glassy than before as he stares at him while he continues to stroke Erwin’s dick, hard by now, while Erwin rubs his thumb gently across his husband’s ankle – his <em>drugged</em> husband’s ankle, and the blond Alpha experiences his emotions being thrown in a blender once again, guilt, shame, glee, anticipation and lust mingling together.</p><p>“Pervert,” Levi rasps, taking another sip of his wine, grinning like a mad man, pushing his foot with even more force against his husband’s hard length.</p><p>“You’re the one stroking me under the table, Levi…” Erwin retorts in a quiet and calm way. Or at least he tries to, because his voice is definitely shaky as he speaks to Levi, who doesn’t stop fondling with his crotch even as the waiter approaches to take their empty plates away and bring them another small course, and Erwin sighs, looking at the pasta served with tofu instead of lamb. “I fucking hate you,” he mumbles, taking a bite of the disgusting dish while Levi snickers – and rams his big toe into Erwin’s length, making the latter almost wince out in pain. Only then Levi lowers his foot, still snickering, and Erwin has to hold back an annoyed growl, his bad conscience about drugging his husband gone again.</p><p>Technically, he isn’t doing anything forbidden. Because they haven’t set up any rule speaking against the usage of substances influencing their strengths, haven’t spoken about not using aphrodisiacs on each other or themselves…</p><p>“You <em>love</em> me,” Levi states chewing on the tofu which the smaller man seems to enjoy. Or maybe he’s just faking it to annoy Erwin. Either way. It’s true. Erwin loves this sneaky bastard. He does. Even if Levi’s next statement makes the blond hate his mate a little, too. “You love me, and you love to please me, and that’s why you keep losing to me so that I can fuck your Alpha hole over and over again, because you actually dream of being my Omega – and you love me breeding you.”</p><p>“You’re an obnoxious piece of trash,” Erwin murmurs, brows furrowed, his Alpha-pride destroyed a little more due to the repeated mentioning of his lost battles against his mate, and Levi comparing him to an Omega once again, calling him <em>his</em> Omega. But an Alpha doesn’t <em>belong </em>– he <em>owns</em>. And no matter how far evolution takes the human race: there are some parts that cannot be erased, no matter how much time passes. And this part of Erwin feels really pissed off and wants to rip out Levi’s throat right now.</p><p>Well, maybe not that.</p><p>But Erwin just wants to grab Levi, push him down into the dirt and pound him senseless, take away the other Alpha’s pride, power and dignity.</p><p>Levi snorts, taking another sip of his wine, and then he opens his mouth to spit something back. But there’s no sound coming out. Instead, Levi just stares into Erwin’s eyes, both of his hands resting on the table, and Erwin’s blood begins to boil, because… Because Levi’s pale face is totally flushed now, and his pupils are blown wide, and… “It’s… It’s fucking hot in here…” the raven-haired manages to mumble, loosening his tie and undoing the first three buttons of his dress shirt, and Erwin bites his tongue because…</p><p>Because Levi is not only beginning to be intoxicated, but clearly aroused. Very aroused.</p><p>And that means the drug is really working.</p><p>Erwin soon finds out just <em>how</em> true that is.</p><p>Because just after their dessert is being served – strawberry sorbet instead of mousse au chocolat – Levi suddenly gasps, clutching onto the table with both of his hands, releasing a huge cloud of his pheromones, making Erwin’s eyes widen, and his groin stir, making him freeze in his movements, the fork in his hand stop midway to his mouth. Just like the people at the tables around them freeze for a second and stay absolutely still, their eyes turning towards the two Alphas, and Erwin can practically feel every gaze prickling on his skin and Levi… Levi looks absolutely terrified and astounded and helpless and… absolutely feral.</p><p>His eyes are heavy-lidded, pupils dilated, nearly black, with a thin dark blue ring surrounding the lust-filled circles, raw sensuality carved into the lines of his thin, pale face – a picture of carnal lust mixed with anger and shame that makes that terrible hunger grow in Erwin, makes it nearly consume him.</p><p>And he knows they have to get out of here. Now.</p><p>Because Levi’s not stopping to emit his breath-taking pheromones, the scent of a majestic burning forest filling Erwin’s nostrils as he calls for the waiter, his voice loud and booming, holding up the credit card so that the young gent can bring the card reading device with him immediately, because they really, really need to leave. Because Erwin can feel the rut already eating away at his senses, can feel his dick twitching in his suit pants, and he has to fight hard with himself in order to stop himself from answering Levi’s beastly call with his own release of pheromones, wanting to make the other submit, give in, have sex with him.</p><p>Challenge Levi, beat the shit out of him, and then fuck him.</p><p>The Beta-waiter rushes over, giving Levi a concerned look but keeping his words to himself, quickly holding out the small device towards Erwin so he can swipe his card and settle their bill – and as he does so, another huge, a monstrous wave of Levi’s lust-fuelled, aggressive pheromones hits his face, makes the other Alphas around them pause once more, gasp lightly, clear their throat. But what is worse: He hears those sounds coming from behind the divider. Because Levi’s pheromones are flooding the whole fucking room, telling the story of raw, unpurified sex, the intent to fuck. And the unmated Omegas are reacting.</p><p>“Shit,” Erwin whispers hoarsely, getting up with so much force, his chair falls over, hitting the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>“Sir…” the Beta-waiter warns him, alerted, concerned, and Erwin feels embarrassed and horrified and he really needs to get Levi out.</p><p>And fuck him.</p><p>“I know,” he rasps, adding an “I’m sorry,” helping his husband to his feet, who has completely gone mute and who is still emitting his scent, staggering due to the alcohol, his rut taking over his mind and body – as does the drug Erwin’s given him. And Erwin would carry him, if Levi wasn’t so heavy.</p><p>He’s small, yes. But muscled as fuck. And those muscles weigh. And it’s a weight Erwin cannot handle right now, with his knees almost giving out because he is so nervous, horny and terrified, all at once, only looking at the floor as he’s helping Levi out of the restaurant, the waiter holding the door open for them, and Erwin’s so grateful when he can finally inhale some fresh air. But it’s not really <em>that</em> helpful. Because Levi’s scent is still filling his nostrils, making his mind swim.</p><p>And then the drug starts fully working on his mate, turning Levi into… an animal. And the smaller Alpha practically assaults Erwin, looping both of his arms around the tall man’s neck, literally jumping him, pressing his hard and throbbing groin against his husband big leg, trying to kiss him, rubbing himself against Erwin, reach and lick his scent gland. In the middle of the parking lot.</p><p>He almost makes Erwin stumble, fall onto the concrete. He also makes arousal flood the bigger Alpha’s veins, vicious lust spread throughout his whole body, makes Erwin’s cock grow painfully hard; and the need to put his hands all over the smaller man’s body, push into it, overcomes his being, a growl pressing past Erwin’s lips as his grip on Levi’s body tightens and he continues to push and drag his mate towards their vehicle.</p><p>A car door opens just as they stagger past it, and Erwin doesn’t pay the person getting out of it any attention, is too focussed on keeping Levi from attacking his mouth and scent gland with his teeth, keeping him walking forwards instead. Until the stranger scoffs audibly and barks at him: “Get your Omega under control, for god’s sake!” <em>Then</em>, he has Erwin’s full attention, anger welling in his chest – but obviously in Levi’s, too, who suddenly snaps his head back, almost making Erwin fall over again, as he does so.</p><p>And when Levi releases a dose of his menacing scent, unmasked aggression and the threat of violence wafting over to the other man, roaring at the other Alpha “I’m not a fucking Omega!”, making the stranger gasp audibly and probably take a step back in awe of Levi’s Alpha-strength, Erwin finally manages to get them to their car, ripping the door open and forcing his husband inside of it. Which is a fight in its own, because Levi tries to escape Erwin’s grasp, tries to stand up when the blond pushes him into the seat, climb out of the car to throw himself into the direction of the other Alpha attacking his pride – but Levi’s lacking his usual power, which makes Erwin feel giddy and excited and also a tiny bit bad, as he manages to hold his husband back without being actually seriously hit or clawed at or bitten, without being seriously hurt, without having to use too much of his own strength.</p><p>It’s weird and… it’s intoxicating, too.</p><p>He grabs Levi’s neck, forces his husband to look up at him – and then Erwin silences the growling Alpha with a kiss. A kiss that feels terrific and sloppy at the same time, a kiss which transforms Levi from a snarling wolf into a purring kitten within just two seconds, the dark-haired’s hands letting go of the car to heave himself out and instead tangling in Erwin’s hair, as Levi tries to pull Erwin on top of himself, moaning into the kiss – his lust drenched-pheromones once again invading Erwin’s nose.</p><p>And making him almost come on the spot.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispers against those tantalizing lips and frees himself out of his husband’s grasp, ignoring the latter’s dissatisfied growl as he adjust the seatbelt, slamming the door shut after and running around the car to let himself in, turning the ignition key and getting the vehicle to move without looking back at the stranger immediately.</p><p>They haven’t even made it down the road when Levi starts taking off his clothes, getting completely rid of the tie and struggling out of his shirt, ripping off his own buttons in the process, his pheromones swamping the inside of the car, making Erwin feel dizzy and precum drip out of his slit, wet his briefs and trousers, making his shoulder tense up, making his <em>face</em> tense up, his fingers tightening and relaxing on the wheel, knuckles turning from pink to white, then back again, his arousal growing, making thinking and concentrating become a tedious task.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” he hisses, but his words don’t sound hard as they were intended, but weak and needy instead. Levi only grunts in response and whenever Erwin glances over, his husband’s gotten rid of another piece of clothing – and Erwin steps onto the gas. Because they need to be home. Now.</p><p>Levi’s completely naked when Erwin turns onto the motorway leading them out of the city, and a look at his husband’s hard and throbbing, huge Alpha-cock, eradicates the last bit of Erwin’s sanity, making way for his rut kicking in like… like a drug. And for a split second Erwin wonders whether Levi switched their drinks when he went to the bathroom and made him take in the semi-illegal concoction instead. Because the amount of sheer and brutal desire he’s feeling right now is nearly overpowering. But one more look to the side, one more look at Levi, makes Erwin forget this trail of thought. Because what he sees is…</p><p>It’s magnificent and terrifying, it’s a sensuous delight and shocking sight at once.</p><p>Levi’s pale face is now almost completely covered by a reddish dust. There are beads of sweat at his temple. His raven-haired is tousled, pupils still blown wide, lips coated with his own saliva – and the way he gazes at his husband and mate is so intense, it chases crass shivers down Erwin’s spine and arms, and he jumps in his seat, making the car swerve sideways before Erwin can steady the grip on the steering wheel again and bring their Jeep back into its lane, when Levi, out of fucking nowhere, surges forward, towards Erwin, as if trying to grab him or throw himself onto his body, mount him.</p><p>“Whoa, what the—” Erwin barks forcing Levi back against and into his seat with his outstretched arm, his big hand pushing forcefully against Levi’s hard pectorals covered by short, dark and very soft locks, as the smaller Alpha somehow manages to undo his seatbelt and tries to climb over the console for real this time. “Levi, stay in your seat, do you want to get us fucking killed?!”</p><p>A snarl escapes the smaller Alpha’s mouth as he tries to push against Erwin’s hand planted on his chest – but he doesn’t succeed. Erwin keeps him pressed against the backrest, and Levi growls and whines, he fucking <em>whines</em> in frustration, not knowing how frustrated Erwin actually is in this moment.</p><p>Frustrated and agitated and totally fascinated. Because this utterly needy behaviour is so unlike Levi, is so radically new and mind-wrecking, making his dick throb in combination with the ease with which Erwin can keep his husband in check right now.</p><p>Because the drug is working.</p><p>And Levi’s intoxicated, weak and fucking horny.</p><p>“What the—” it once more escapes Erwin’s mouth as he suddenly feels Levi’s body sort of pulsating, moving erratically, frantically, and when he glances over, he finds out why – and he nearly groans, releasing a thick wave of his own pheromones that makes Levi shake and moan Erwin’s name in the most obnoxious, slutty way while he’s… pumping his own dick.</p><p>“Fffffuck…!” the dark-haired curses breathlessly, and Erwin bites his own lip when his husband reaches for his hand still resting in the middle of his chest and nudges at it, pushes Erwin’s fingers towards his right pec, towards his nipple while he keeps pumping his fat cock and— “come on, Erwin…” Levi breathes out, <em>moans</em> out, voice strained and desperate, “touch me…! Touch me, <em>come on</em>!”</p><p>And Erwin does, his fingers tugging and rolling Levi’s nipple, making the smaller Alpha throw his head back, arch his back as he continues to stroke his thick length, wiggling in the seat, panting and moaning as Erwin, chewing on his bottom lip, his own cock throbbing wildly in his pants, fondles with his both of his buds, switching from left to right while keeping the car in the lane – because this is where they are. In their car, on the freaking motorway, driving home. And his husband is naked and is jerking himself off in the passenger’s seat while Erwin’s playing with his very hard nipples.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>This is the most erotic thing ever.</p><p>It’s the vilest thing ever, too.</p><p>And Erwin loves it. <em>Fuck</em>. He freaking <em>loves</em> it.</p><p>He has no idea how he manages to get them, the car, home safely. Only knows that Levi whines again when Erwin pulls his hand back to use both of his hands to steer the Jeep into their driveway, and that both of his arms, his whole body actually, tremble due to the heavy arousal brought upon him by his rut and Levi’s sexy and unusual, sex-crazed behaviour, as he pulls the key out of the ignition slot, undoes his seat belt and opens the car door.</p><p>“What the—!” he roars, the world spinning around him.</p><p>Because his, indeed, sex-crazed, naked, beast-like husband finally manages to climb, or rather to <em>jump</em> over the centre console, attacking his unsuspecting husband, knocking him over in this moment of distraction, pushing him out of the car, making Erwin’s back hit the concrete of their driveway, straddling him in the process. “Levi…” Erwin growls as the smaller Alpha grabs his hands and pins them above his head. With very little strength.</p><p>But Erwin lets him – because the sight he is being presented with is absolutely amazing.</p><p>Levi’s dark hair is falling into his heated face, some strands stuck to his skin with sweat, his teeth are clenched, and dangerous and at the same lust-filled growls are travelling up his throat, his aggressive, needy scent engulfing them. And Erwin swallows thickly, his cock painfully hard, pushing against the fabric caging it.</p><p>His gaze travels down his mate’s body, his mate’s <em>wonderful</em> body, the heaving, hard chest, those pretty, hard nipples surrounded by neatly trimmed, dark chest hair, his sculpted stomach and abdomen, the path of dark, fine, little strands leading down to the impressive, throbbing and leaking Alpha-cock framed by more of the black hair, the locks formed and close-cropped – and the knowledge of his husband shaving his asshole completely, the thought of that enticing, clean, soft, pink hole being merely centimetres away from his grasp makes Erwin nearly go crazy.</p><p>Levi hovers over him and starts sliding upwards, all the while pinning Erwin’s hands above the big man’s head, and Erwin’s still so fascinated, letting his husband proceed, allowing Levi to move up to sit on his chest, his thick and swollen cock, his knot clearly growing a little, coming closer to his face, until finally Levi’s knees are planted to either side of Erwin’s shoulders, his shanks aligned parallel to his torso, and he pushes his weeping cockhead against the blond man’s lips.</p><p>A pang of arousal travels through Erwin’s body as he feigns the first signs of defeat and lets Levi have his way – at least a little bit.</p><p>Obediently, invitingly, Erwin’s opens his mouth, lets Levi slide his cock across his lips and into his cavity, a shiver rippling down his spine as the raven-haired lets out a wanton sound, a hybrid of a deep groan and laborious moan, when his cock pushes deeper and the raven, his fingernails clawing weakly into Erwin’s wrists, begins to move his hips slowly, almost losing his balance as he tries to fuck Erwin’s mouth like that, because obviously he’s intoxicated. And drugged. And he’s probably feeling dizzy, woozy. Levi’s in an aroused daze.</p><p>And it’s absolutely magnificent.</p><p>And as the raven’s moans get louder, as he’s fucking his husband’s mouth in the driveway, and as Erwin feels Levi’s knot getting bigger, pressing against his saliva- and precum-coated lips, Erwin decides to end things – because tonight Levi won’t be coming in his mouth or his ass. Oh no.</p><p>Levi lets out a gasp as Erwin suddenly sits up, his wrists sliding out of his husband’s weak grasp without any difficulty, Levi’s cock gliding out of his mouth in the same time, and the blond shoves the raven off of him with one swift movement, turning over in the next second to bury Levi’s smaller frame underneath his weight, literally squeezing another loud moan out of the dark-haired Alpha as he drives Levi’s chest and face into the ground, presses the smaller Alpha’s wet cock against the concrete, once more rejoicing that they decided to move so far out. With their next neighbour a kilometre away, the main road not even visible from here, they could even fuck in the driveway, if they wanted to.</p><p>But that’s not what is on Erwin’s mind.</p><p>Hell, no.</p><p>His hand floats towards Levi’s head, and in the next second he’s fisting his hair, tearing roughly at the dark long strands as he starts to get up, pulling Levi up by his hair as well, manoeuvring the man onto his unsteady feet, ignoring the protesting groans his mate releases with more of his pheromones, an angry scent, ignoring at the raven’s attempts to fight the bigger Alpha off, weakened fingers trying to wrap themselves around his wrist to push his hand off. In vain.</p><p>And thus, Levi gets dragged across the front lawn towards the house, stumbling, hissing, cursing, calling Erwin all kinds of things, slurring out his obscenities, sounding like a madman. A drunk madman.</p><p>“Lemme go you f’cking asshole! Motherfffffucker…! You f’cking dipshhhhit!”</p><p>Erwin all but chuckles at that, his blood boiling, hand fisting even harsher into his mate’s hair, rejoicing at the hiss coming out of Levi’s mouth at the pain he’s inflicting, gathering a bit more strength to shove Levi back onto the ground as he stops in front of the door.</p><p>“Fuckkkk!” Levi curses after his body lands on the stones with a loud thud, and thousand shivers crawl down Erwin’s skin as he takes a look at his dishevelled, completely angry and ever so horny husband, lying on his side with a raging boner, trying to pick himself up from the ground again while shaking all over and growling at the same time, eyes turned to slits, danger and threat, and something like panic oozing from every pore.</p><p>Like an injured animal fighting for its life.</p><p>This thought opens up a portal inside of Erwin – and a tidal wave of archaic arousal crashes though his Alpha-veins. Instinct takes over.</p><p>He wants to feast, rip his prey apart. He wants to push Levi down. He wants to fuck.</p><p>His hands shake as he is trying to find the right key on his chain to open the front door and he curses under his breath, his cock so hard and throbbing, he wonders if it might actually rip his pants apart. It doesn’t. Instead, out of the corner of his eye, Erwin sees Levi moving, slowly rising up to his feet, his form swaying from side to side like a buoy on unruly water – and he smirks, feigning ignorance, finally finding the right key to unlock the door.</p><p>And as he does, opening it, still observing his mate out of the corner of his eyes, it happens, and Erwin’s smirk grows even bigger as he witnesses Levi take a step back and then break out into a short run, charging at him with full force, and Erwin waits until the very last second, adrenaline thrumming in his veins along with his insurmountable lust as he takes a big step to the side, dodging the attack, watching Levi jump at… nothing. Jump into their home, crashing down onto the floor, his arms wrapping around air instead of Erwin’s body, sliding forward on the tiles, a painful howl escaping his mouth, making Erwin laugh as he steps inside and pulls the door shut behind him.</p><p>Levi turns his head around slowly, glaring up at Erwin, his breathing loud and agitated, teeth bared, snarling at his mate like a dog.</p><p>Like a dog in heat.</p><p>“Do you accept defeat?” Erwin asks, his tone deep and dangerous.</p><p>“W-we haven’t… even… started… yet…” Levi responds, ending his answer with a moan, as his dick is rubbed against the floor while he tries to push his body up by using his hands which slip away and his body hits the ground again.</p><p>And the sight of his Alpha husband being such a helpless heap on their tiles, deprived of his power and dignity – it’s what gets Erwin going.</p><p>He’s naked within just a few minutes, his gnarling husband watching his every move intently from the floor, obviously not being able to move an inch right now, observing how Erwin kicks off his shoes, loses the tie, his dress shirt, how he tears off his pants and briefs – and the moan that leaves the smaller Alpha’s body, as Erwin lays bare his pulsating cock, is a gift from the gods.</p><p>“Fuck,” Erwin curses, stomping towards Levi, who cannot take his gaze off of Erwin’s genitals, panting wildly, more beads of sweat running down his face as if he’d just been working out.</p><p>“Ugh!” it escapes Levi’s mouth, a pathetic, covetous sound, as Erwin fists his hair again and pulls his mate back onto his feet, having to steady Levi with his free hand wrapping around the smaller waist in order to stop Levi from collapsing – because he’s so fucking weak.</p><p>“Where do you want me to take you, huh?” he teases, pushing Levi with his back against the wall, tilting his head back and to the side, his lips brushing across Levi’s scent gland, his hot breath caressing the bonding scar, sliding his tongue along the marks his teeth have left behind on Levi’s neck, and the raven-haired releases an earth-shattering moan, his hands resting on Erwin’s upper arms, faintly digging into his flesh, and Erwin can feel Levi’s cock pressed against his naked body throb <em>fiercely</em> against his skin. “Fuck!”</p><p>All sanity is gone, when another wave of Levi’s thick pheromones hits him right there and then – and with it Erwin’s ability to speak, to communicate properly. All that is left is raw desire making Erwin succumb fully to his rut, his unfiltered Alpha-strength, paired with the adrenaline rushing through his system, enabling him to pick his husband up and carry him to their bedroom, Levi’s shaking and moaning form clinging onto him weakly, his cock pressed against Erwin’s stomach feeling hot.</p><p>He throws Levi onto the bed, who tries to form words but fails, drool running down his chin instead as he stutters out incoherent, angry sounds, like a child trying to speak for the very first time, while his eyes follow Erwin’s every movement, observe how the blond Alpha rips open the first drawer of their nightstand, fishing out the special lube and the knotting toy, throwing it onto the mattress next to Levi, who is lying on his back like a turtle, unable to move out of the position, no matter how much he tries to move his limbs. It’s almost comical.</p><p>If it wasn’t so hot.</p><p>Erwin moves to hover above Levi, his knees pushing his smaller thighs apart as he moved between his legs, his hands pressing into the bed, each planted next to Levi’s shoulder, his mouth hovering about Levi’s quivering lips.</p><p>Erwin smirks – descending in the next second, his lips touching Levi’s, making the smaller Alpha moan into the kiss that isn’t chaste even in the beginning, with Erwin prompting Levi to open his mouth immediately, pushing his big, wet tongue into his mate’s cavity, just like Levi pushed his dick into his just a few minutes prior to this moment.</p><p>“…do you accept defeat?” he murmurs as he breaks the kiss, running his tongue along Levi’s jaw in the next second, making Levi sigh – and arch his back, push his body upwards as if trying to make his dick touch Erwin’s body. And Erwin lets him, sinking down to press his form against his husband’s, pushing his hard cock against Levi’s, making the smaller man… whimper. Fucking <em>whimper</em>.</p><p>Erwin nearly loses it, a desperate and menacing grunt coming out of his mouth. “Do you accept defeat?” he repeats, whispering into Levi’s ear, his voice not velvety and soft, but pressing and threatening, making the man underneath him shiver palpably.</p><p>He hears Levi swallow, smack his lips next. But the black-haired Alpha doesn’t answer. Annoyance mingled with greed wells in Erwin’s chest and he releases a strong dose of his pheromones, smirking at the outcome – because Levi moans deeply, his head pushing against the pillow, his arms reaching up and looping around Erwin’s shoulder. And there it finally is. That faint, desperate, needy, whorish, breathless confirmation:</p><p>“Yes… Yes. Yes…!”</p><p>And Levi screams a painful and lusty scream as Erwin bites into his scent gland rubbing his hard cock against the smaller man’s balls. And freezes when he hears Levi mutter:</p><p>“Fuck me… please…!”</p><p>Then, Erwin cannot control himself anymore.</p><p>Tears the cap from the tube of Alpha-lubricant, shoves his slick fingers into Levi’s, indeed, cleanly shaven hole, his dick pulsating as he watches his mate fist the sheets while he’s fingering him. Roughly, impatiently, quickly, Levi’s own cock twitching in the process, knot beginning to swell even further.</p><p>“Fuck,” Erwin murmurs, because that is all that he is able to say right now, grabbing the toy and coating it with lube as well, coating his own quivering length next, aligning it with his husband’s beautiful, stretched asshole and slowly nudging forward, his heart hammering in his chest as he breaks through the ring of muscles and pushes further inside. Into this tight, searing heat, that burns all the remaining shreds of reason in Erwin’s mind, leaving room for only one thing: sex.</p><p>And when he’s fully seated inside of Levi, he begins to thrust inside, making Levi scream and groan as he’s holding onto his small waist, slamming into him with clenched teeth while pumping Levi’s cock with the help of the toy, watching Levi lose his shit, spit running down both corners of his mouth, head pressed firmly into the pillow, his cheeks the colour of raging red flames, eyes tightly shut, his body convulsing when the small Alpha begins to climax merely a minute after Erwin started pounding into him.</p><p>He feels it, the intensely swelling knot inside the toy, expanding and pushing against his fingers. It’s the most wicked thing and Erwin had been longing to feel this again, longing to feel Levi’s asshole clench around him, as if trying to suck the soul out of his dick, trying to pull him inside of his body.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Erwin pants, losing his composure, his rhythm, pressing his forehead against Levi’s neck and shoulder as his fingers dig into Levi’s flesh and also tighten around the toy into which the Alpha is climaxing, Levi’s mouth releasing the most indecent sounds it has ever released into this world, or at least it feels like this to Erwin.</p><p>He starts to slam into his mate with full force, his big, hairy balls swinging wildly with each powerful thrust, smacking against Levi’s sensitive skin, until the moment of pure bliss overcomes him, swallowing his cock and balls, his whole being like a terrifying, deep ocean, his cock jamming into Levi’s ass pulsating as his knot suddenly swells, expands, and he locks himself in his husband’s depth, coating the inner, hot, and still so very tight walls with his thick semen, a deep, guttural sound escaping Erwin’s mouth as he knots his husband, his wanton sound a hot burning on Levi’s skin, the smaller Alpha moaning along with his mate.</p><p>Coming inside of his Alpha-husband is the craziest and most wonderful sensation in Erwin’s life, chills running up and down his spine as he orgasms, trembling uncontrollably as his cock continues to pump his seed into Levi’s ass for what feels like forever.</p><p>His breathing’s ragged and his body tingles from sudden numbness as Erwin lets himself sink down fully onto Levi, squeezing his husband’s cock, still spurting his juice into the toy Erwin’s still holding onto, between their heated skin, breathing in Levi’s scent, his lips peppering his husband’s sweaty throat with light kisses, laced by faint moans as the knot holds them joined together.</p><p>Another moment of bliss.</p><p>Another moment of wonder.</p><p>A moment of calm and satisfaction.</p><p>But as Erwin’s knot begins to shrink, as the first wave of rut-arousal leaves his body, beginning a short period of recovery before his instincts will instruct him to mate with his partner again, Erwin freezes.</p><p>Because now that the lust is subdued, his <em>conscience</em> crashes over him like an avalanche.</p><p>And it horrifies him.</p><p>Erwin’s horrified of what he did, the guilt so heavy it could crush his organs and bones as he pulls out of Levi slowly, watching the man, still somewhat spaced-out, gasp for air and…</p><p>When did Erwin even bite him?</p><p>He blinks, slowly sitting up, studying the evident marks of his teeth left along Levi’s throat, his chest, around his nipples, studying the scratch marks across his husband’s arms, the hickeys on his abdomen, his thighs, fuck! His possessive marks are <em>all over</em> Levi’s body, when… how…?</p><p>A side glance towards the night stand makes Erwin’s mouth drop open. It’s 4 in the morning. He must have… Oh god. Erwin completely lost it and must have pounded Levi in craze multiple times. Because they definitely have not just finished round one.</p><p>Holy…</p><p>The guilt Erwin feels is even heavier now, like a stone bound to his feet, meant to keep him under water so that he drowns. And he would fucking deserve this punishment because…</p><p>Because he <em>drugged</em> his husband. He… practically… He practically <em>raped</em> him, didn’t he?</p><p>“Erwin…” Levi’s deep, sultry and slightly amused voice reaches him, “oi, can you hear me?”</p><p>Erwin feels so ashamed, so ashamed and guilty and horrible, he cannot even look into Levi’s eyes, so he just nods, receives the typical Ackerman-scoff as a response. “You all right?” Levi asks, and groans as he sits up, hisses out in pain, finally making Erwin turn his head to his mate and his… maltreated body.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” it pours out of his mouth, before Levi can say anything more. “God, I’m… I’m so sorry, Levi, I…”</p><p>“That you drugged me?” his husband asks, a… a <em>smirk</em> on his face, looking Erwin straight in the eyes, and the blond is… he’s flabbergasted and confused and… “Erwin…” Levi says his name in a gentle way, releasing a dose of calming pheromones, making Erwin feel instantly better, but…</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“Come here…” Levi prompt softly, extending his arms towards Erwin, inviting him to snuggle up to him. An invitation he shouldn’t be given. Not after what he did. Not after… “Come here, Erwin,” Levi repeats, now patting the spot on the mattress right next to him, leaning against the headboard, and slowly Erwin obeys, moving to sit next to Levi who instantly cups Erwin’s cheek and forces the bigger Alpha to look into his face. He’s smiling. No, smirking a little bit. And what he says next makes Erwin dumbfounded. “I saw you spike my wine, Erwin.”</p><p>“Wh-what…?” Erwin gasps, eyes wide, his inner world in turmoil.</p><p>Levi chuckles. “I said: I saw you put the drug in my wine, dipshit.”</p><p>Erwin needs another minute to fully understand what’s happening, especially when Levi pulls him down for a chaste kiss.</p><p>“I saw you drug me,” the raven repeats afterwards in a calm way, “I knew I was drinking that sex concoction Nanaba gave you.”</p><p>“Y-you… you drank it—?”</p><p>“Out of my own will, yeah,” Levi finished Erwin’s sentence, smiling. “I just didn’t know how strong it would be. Otherwise I wouldn’t have drunk my wine so fast…” he adds chuckling again.</p><p>“I’m… I’m really…”</p><p>“No, you don’t get be sorry, asshole,” Levi interrupts – still sounding gentle though, pulling Erwin down for another kiss. “It was wicked,” he then confesses, his voice a sultry teasing, “and I was wondering when you’d use it on me, considering how often Nanaba has told us by now how she often uses it on Mike during rut, to have her way with him because he is an Alpha way stronger than her.”</p><p>Erwin swallows thickly, not able to respond, his mind still clouded. From his latest orgasm. From Levi’s revelations. From everything that happened so far.</p><p>“Look,” Levi says, putting his hand onto Erwin’s big thigh, caressing it lightly, “I knew you needed this, and we both know once rut kicks in, I wouldn’t be able to hold my strength back and I couldn’t just let you win or skip the fight, we both know how we work, and…” he sighs, his fingers moving to stroke the sensitive inside of Erwin’s thigh, “and I know you have been working way too much on all of those important projects of yours and you’re… not really yourself right now. I mean: strength-wise, and you haven’t topped me in forever so… So the drug was a really good idea,” Levi finishes, looking up at Erwin, offering a gentle and honest smile, releasing more of his calming scent, and Erwin is… he is so touched, he feels so happy, so fucking loved that his heart nearly explodes.</p><p>“I’m… I’m still sorry…”</p><p>“No,” Levi silences him by putting his finger onto his lips, “we never said we couldn’t play dirty in the fights, right?”</p><p>Erwin nods slowly, and Levi’s smile turns into a smirk. “See? You didn’t do anything wrong. I mean: I <em>am</em> going to kill you once my strength is back, but right now all I want is for you to put your dick back in my ass and fuck the living daylights out of me because this aphrodisiac is, phew… it’s something. So don’t disappoint me, <em>Alpha</em>.”</p><p>…and Erwin’s mind is blown. And Levi’s wish is his command, his cock reawakening, instinct taking over once more as they both give in to their lust, and Erwin takes Levi again, and again, and again. Against the wall, in the kitchen when they get hungry while having a snack, under the shower when he’s washing all of the cum from Levi’s body and his insides, and he comes so hard, whispering a thousand times “I love you” into his husband’s and mate’s ear when he knots him – and Levi’s soft chuckling in response is the most wonderful sound Erwin has ever heard, and he falls asleep to it.</p><p>But when he wakes up sometime during the second day of their rut, something feels off. And Erwin realizes that Levi’s naked body isn’t pressed against his anymore. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he calls for him.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>Just a few seconds later he hears approaching footsteps and Levi re-enters their bedroom, scowling in an amused way like he usually does. “You awake, asshole?” he asks, walking towards the bed, and Erwin cannot take his eyes off his mate’s body, covered in even more hickeys and bite as well as scratch marks and—</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>The sudden punch comes down across Erwin’s face in an explosion of sharp, breath-taking pain, spreading into every direction. And when he turns his head back to look at his mate, he sees Levi’s fist flying towards his face again, finishing the job, knocking Erwin onto his side, almost knocking him <em>out</em>.</p><p>“I told you I was going to kill you, once my strength is back,” Levi teases him, grabbing Erwin’s hair and pushing his head against the mattress as he mounts his body. “I can play dirty, too,” he whispers into his Alpha’s ear, “so fuck my defeat, I take it back – and I will take <em>you</em> instead. That would only be fair, wouldn’t?” he purrs and—</p><p>And Erwin couldn’t agree more.</p><p>He also doesn’t have the strength to fight Levi, has put all of his power into fucking him.</p><p>So he lets his mate work him open, lets Levi take him in almost every room of the house, lets his husband cover his body with hickeys and bite marks, lets Levi pound into him for the remainder of their rut, coming hard into the toy.</p><p>“I won’t let you use any tricks on me next time,” Levi tells him, sounding amused, as the two exhausted Alphas are soaking in the hot tub in their big garden, drinking beer, coming down from their rut, from all the fucking, their bodies aching, Erwin’s face still a tiny bit swollen from the two hard punches delivered by his mate.</p><p>“I won’t <em>have</em> to play unfair next time,” Erwin answers, playfully nudging Levi’s foot with his under the hot water.</p><p>“Huh?” the latter picks up amused and interested at once.</p><p>“I’m gonna cut down on work a bit,” the blond explains, “I have been working my ass off way too much and I am tired of feeling exhausted.”</p><p>The both chuckle. “Sounds like a plan,” says Levi.</p><p>“Yeah,” Erwin agrees, “and it’s not only because of the rut,” he adds, looking his husband and mate deep into the eyes, “I generally want to spend more time with you.”</p><p>Levi smiles. “Sounds like a plan. A <em>good</em> plan…”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>They finish their beer.</p><p>“Okay: popcorn, movies and cuddles?” Levi asks, making Erwin smile.</p><p>“I like the sound of that.”</p><p>Erwin also likes the sound of Levi moaning his name when they have sex for the last time that day and Levi allows Erwin to top him because their rut over and he doesn’t feel the need to top anymore. And the blond man is grateful.</p><p>A month later, he isn’t.</p><p>Because as they sit on their terrace in their beautiful garden, having a little one-on-one barbecue and Erwin finishes his glass of sparkling white wine, Levi holds up a little empty vile that looks way too familiar to Erwin, and just as he wants to complain to his husband – the drug kicks in, and Erwin finds himself being reduced to a drooling mess, begging for Levi to touch his cock in a very short time.</p><p>And Levi does.</p><p>Pounds Erwin so hard the latter can’t walk anymore.</p><p>…and he loves it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>